The Umvek
"Damn Hammerheads...they...they got into the loading bay... there was nothing we could do..they..the civies..those monsters.. they tore 'em all up...just like that...not a sound.. just a few screams and that was it...and five of those..things..just..laughing at us..laughing sir..By the Throne..Laughing."- ''2nd Lutenient Toren Sharp, shortly before taking his own life following a Umvek assault on a refugee fleet The Umvek are a terrifying race of Xenos that have been encountered in the Galatic East and South. They are priates and maruaders, strikning at various other races for reasons only known to a select few. They are deadly creatures, capable of moving faster than the human eye can track and strong enough to rip a man in half with their bare hands. They are without eyes but can "see" into various other spectra beyond visable light, such as infared and ultraviolet, thanks to various sensory organs located in various pits on their brod snouts. (their snout is simmilar to a Terran Hammerhead Shark in shape and as such many Guardsmen refer to them as Hammerheads) They are amongst the deadliest races in the galaxy, capable of ruthless cunning and amazing strength, the Umvek have been looked upon as Daemons and some even denouce them as old wives tales. But the Umvek are very much real, as many a mentally scared Guardsman can tell you though his PTSD, they are real. Umvek seem to speicalize in terror tatics and lighting fast assaults. They are also masterful assassins, capable of ripping a mans throat out with barely a sound. Though Umvek are space faring, much of their more advanced technologies are stolen from other races or crudely reverse engineered. Umvek weapons are notioriusly vicious in their design, often fireing superheated spikes or harpoons. Umvek also have shown an affintiy for Resonant Amplification Weapons (RAW) and other sound based weapons. (it is theroized that this is because the Umvek evolved in an aquatic enviornment and sound based weapons can be quite potent in the water) As such most the Umvek are known to make various RAW weapons, though they arn't particularly advandced and some even come with built in failsafes for the weapons invetiable failure. Biology/Apperence The Umvek are Xenos that orgionated from a cold Hydro-World, a planet with no contenetal surface. Most likely the Umvek evolved on a world simmilar to Europa in the Sol System. They bear a humaniod apperence, with one head, and two arms and legs. They are lithe and tall creatures, easly standing a full head above a man. (though they tend to hunch) They have pale, sinewy skin, and a flat snout with a maw filled to the brim with rows of razor sharp teeth. Their long arms end in three fingered hands (two fingers one thumb) and each ends in a claw sharp enough to punch through ship bulkheads, so they can climb on nearly any surface. They lack eyes yet can still pinpoint the location of most living things and objects in a room with startiling accuracy due to sensory pits that cover their flat snouts. They evolved to survive the harsh enviornment of their homeworld in a varaity of ways that continue to serve them well as a race of muderers and raiders, the most noteworthy adaptations include: '''Pressure/Radiation Resistance- '''Umvek can survive abrupt changes in pressure that could cause a human being to implode, and can survive being completely unsheilded in areas of radation that would cook a human alive. The resistance to pressure is due to their races early adaptations to hunting in the various levels of the thousands of miles deep waters of their icy homeworld. They are even capable of surviving for hours in the vacume of space, this is due to the low amount of atmosphere at the plantes surface, which the Umvek would go to most likely to escape large aquatic preadators. It is belived that Umvek adapted this amazing resistance to changes in pressure and radiation because of this habit, exploting large fissures in the miles deep layers of ice in order to escape creatures even more fearsome than themselves. This resistance also ranges to weapons that use radiation, as Umvek are very well adapted to absorb and deflect most forms of deadly radiation. And, while sound based weapons can severly damage their hearing, Umveks sturdy biology makes them highly resistant to the effects of sound based weapons. Umvek have a thick coating of natural oils that, in addtion to locking in moisture, also works as a very effective fire retardant. '''Muscle Mass/Bone Structure- '''Although Umvek, with their lithe and wirey apperence, do not seem very powerful at first glance, they are indeed capable of ripping a man limb from limb with contemptous ease. These creatures have almost zero body fat and their muscles are so densely packed that many Imperial Guard find their flesh almost impossible to peirce with a bayonet of combat knife without first getting a running start. Umvek bones are surprisingly light and flexable, but still hard as platesteel. This is due to its honeycombed structure, and the unknown mineral that makes up the bones of these Xenos. (which if rendered down, can make exellent body armor) These are belived to be adpetations for coping with the high gravity of their homeworlds surface, as the Umvek slowly but surely colonized the vast streaches of ice on their path to becoming the dominate speices on their planet. '''Sences- '''Umvek do not posess eyes like most known space faring races, instead they have a brod snout lined with various senseory pits. (which looks nearly identical to Terran Hammerhead Sharks) These small, gel-filled pores, allow Umvek to "see" in multipule spectrums other than visable light. As such they can see into the infared and ultraviolet range. They also posses a keen sence of smell and are fine tuned to the smell of blood. (which they can smell on the air from miles away) They also have a highly evolved sence of touch and can feel the vibrations of a nearby prey items heart beat in the water. They can even pick up the faint electronic signals most creatures emit every time they move or even breath. Umvek also posess exelent hearing, and can pinpoint the source of a sound with great accruacy. Therefore it is no wonder that being trapped on a ship with one of these finely tuned preditors is any Guardsmans worst nightmare. '''Screeches- '''Umvek use haunting screeches as forms of communication of long distances, and as a built in weapon. They are capable of reaching into the sub-sonic range, and can even rupture blood vessles with nothing more than their voices. However, the Umvek mostly use their calls to dissorent their prey, and its effective use as a weapon is mostly seen in Umvek Psykers, which are known as "Manticores". '''Aquatic-' Umvek are still quite at home in aquatic enviornments and are even more deadly there than anywhere else. They can still breath water, in spite of various adaptations for surface life. They are also superb swimmers and can reach speeds up to 60mph. 'Bloodthirsty- '''Umvek are strict carnavores and will not hesistate to use their rows of razor sharp teeth as weapons. They have been known to strip a live man of flesh in mere minutes. Umvek mature much like amphibians and thus need bodies of water to procreate. Umvek begin life as a clutch of small eggs that are firmly rooted to the walls of the brooding pools, they then hatch into vicous Veklings. Veklings look simmilar to stubby eels and are born with massive jaws full of razor sharp teeth. From the moment they are born each Vekling fights its brothers and sisters, those who cannot repel attacks are eventually eaten alive by their siblings. Thus out of millions of eggs, only a few hundred Veklings mature to the second stage of development. Veklings eventualy grow limbs and haul themselves out of the brooding pools, these adolcents still have stubby tails which are absorbed into the body completely upon adulthood. Within twelve Terran years, adolecent Umvek are full grown adults and have been taught all they need to know about the Galaxy to survive and hunt sucessfully. Umvek can live for hundreds of years, and Umvek Elders are some of the most experenced killers in the Galaxy and are highly respected by their peers. In an Umvek males long life, he can sire thousands of offspring and thus this speices population has remained quite large in spite of the destruction of their homeworld. Language Umvek language mostly consists of clicks, Umvek will chatter their teeth together in order to communicate. (and it is also used as a form of ehcolocation) Umvek also communicate through hisses, growls, and blood chilling screeches. But most of the Umvek language takes place within the sub-sonic range, well out of the human range of hearing. Umvek language is much more complex than Gothic or any other known language and thus almost impossible to dicipher, with even simple clicks having millions of combinations and meanings. In spite of the spieces reputation as mindless beasts, Umvek can speak Low and even High Gothic with ease, and have even been known to be well versed in Eldar and Ork languages. Intellegence While Umvek are all indviduals, and thus have varying levels of intellegence, most beings who have had the misfortune to encounter Umvek believe them to be sadisitic and unthinking monsters. Known for buchering and kidnapping indviduals seemingly at random, Umvek show no remorse and have absolutely no consept of mercy. But few people in the Galaxy know that the Umvek are far from unthinking mosters, individual Umvek are quite intelegent and would be considered to be of genius level intelect if they were human. They can understand new consepts and technologies at a rapid rate, and can learn whole languages overnight. Thus nothing these Xenos do is without purpose, every action they prefom is usually planned and thought out. However, Umvek are natural preditors, and their instincts often get the better of them. The impulse to kill within these creatures is one that has been ingrained over millienia of evoution. Thus, unless it compromises their goals, Umvek will happly sluaghter other races without a second thought. Culture Though it is belived the Umvek were once a united people, the destruction of their homeworld, followed by the scattering of their race accross the stars, has seen them devolve into a simple pack oriented hierarchy. These marauding tribes are known as Kadjics. (the term litterally translates into Gothic as "Hunting Clan") Kadjics are often small, numbering in only a few hundred indivduals, but a succsessful Kadjic can be massive, with almost millions of members and a lage fleet of ships. Kadjics are ruled by indivuduals designated by Ordo Xenos as Pack Masters, or if they are very powerful, Pack Lords. Pack Masters reach their status in various ways depending on the traditions the Kadjic conforms to. Some Kadjics require ritual duels to the death against the former Pack Master or other userpers before one is allowed to rule, others Pack Masters are simply the progenty of the past Pack Master (as they can tell genetic linage by sent) and are simply given the office upon the death of the former Pack Master, some are even elected by a counsel of Elders. Umvek psykers, known as Manticores, are amongst the deadliest and longest lived of their kind. Umvek psykers are rare but not unheard of, and at least thirty can be found in any one Kadjic. Manticores usually inhabit an area of power or influence in a Kadjic if they are not the Pack Master. Manticores are often dedicated to the patron god of the Umvek race, Ahejjh, or She who is Pain. Ahejjh is the Umveks god of war, death, and pain but also the god of life, victory, and success. Some Umvek have also fallen into Saalenesh worship and see the Prince of Pleasure as the mate of Ahejjh or one in the same. Manticores also act as the Kadjics preists and generals, often found leading their brothers in pre battle rituals, which often involve ritual scaring and branding along with mesonic chaniting. Manitcores are also responsible for maintaing Umvek weapons and ships and as such play the role of inventor and cheif engineer as well as spritural advisor and assassin. Weapons/Technology ''"They don't have any bloody eyes! How are they shooting us!?"- ''Unknown Imperial Guardsman druing the Ottioca Raids Umvek often employ primitive balistic weapons and vicous hand to hand melee weapons. Their most potent weapon, however, is often their own bodies. They usually employ light armor simmilar to carapace armor in function, and their robust biology makes them very difficult to kill outright with most conventional weapons. Umvek also make use of RAW weapons, most of which are found in the hands of Kadjic Pack Masters, Umvek Elders, or Manticores. A few examples of Umvek weaponary are: Spike Guns Spike Guns are the most common weapons in the Umveks aresenal, they are simple if not cruel weapons, often firing magenticly or gas propelled metal spikes. Spike Gun rounds are often fed into a clip as small ball bearings and are melted by the fireing process, transforming them into sharp metal spikes as they fly out the barrle of the gun or they are harpoons fired by high pressures. (some examples of Umvek "Harpoon Rifles" are actually pumped to create the necciary pressure for firing) Spike guns are roubust weapons and are sturdy enough to be used as clubs if the need arises. Spike Guns often come in the form of auto pistols or semi-automatic rifles, and a few rare examples are designed to function akin to a shotgun. Hard Sound Guns Hard Sound Guns is a general term that encompasess all Umvek made RAW weapons. These often come in the form of wrist mounted sonic blasters or large combat rifles. Though appearing primitively made, these weapons are some of the finest examples of sound based weapons in the Galaxy as Umvek Hard Sound Guns can be reletively small and still pack a powerful punch. The best examples of Hard Sound Guns can blow a Space Marine apart in a single blast. Most Umvek Hard Sound Guns are ment to fire a volly of sound waves at the target, ripping though flesh and bone in mere seconds. However, Umvek Hard Sound Guns have extremly limited range and at their finest are only effective at medium range. Plasma Weapons Most Umvek Plasma weapons are stolen, but a few have been made by Umvek hands, these primitive and dangourus weapons are often found in the from of large combat rifles or gun emplacements. Plasma weapons are usually seen in the hands of the Pack Masters bodygaurd but are otherwise few Umvek will risk being incinerated by his own weapon. Most Umvek plasma weapons have various warning lights and signals in order to allow the user to dispose of the weapon and reach minimal safe distance. Las Weapons Stolen Lasguns are a common sight within the Umvek hordes, as Kadjics prefer to raid Imperial vessles. Many of these guns are in poor condition or in a state of disrepair, as Umvek lack the components to maintain these weapons. Regardless Umvek understand the technology behind Las Weapons and a few examples of Umvek made lasguns have surfaced. Bolters Bolters are prized weapons amongst the Umvek and are often seen in the hands of high ranking Elders and powerful Pack Masters. However, these elgent weapons are often in sorry states once the Umvek get their clamy claws on them. Some Umvek Manticores have even gone so far as to create their own crude bolters. Though Umvek made bolters are indeed deadly, they are large and innacturate, they are also often equipped with built in fire extingushers and other "fail safes", prepaired for this weapons often spectaurlar malfunctions. Combat Doctrine Umvek nomally go to war for food, as the spices is almost entirely fleet based, it is hard to for a spices of canavores to survive without war. As such Kadjic veiw most spices as prey and nothing more. This makes them ruthless combatants, knowing no pity for their prey. Umvek rarely take their prey head on, often stalking ships through the void for months, or scouting out a planet thuroghly before they launch a violent ambush. When in battle, Umvek often rely on the element of surprise of terror tatics, often using various sonic grenades and other weapons to disorent and confuse their foe. They rarely work alone and work in consert to bring down tougher game such as Space Marines or Ork Nobz. If Umvek are without the elment of surprise and their foe is unshaken, they resort to brutal open combat, throwing themselves at the enemy with savage will. If they cannot win in open battle, Umvek often resort to stealth and hit and run tatics, wearing the prey down. Though they are ruthless fighters, Umvek rarely press an attack unless they are shure of victory, and thus rarely attack well defended targets. As such they have rarely encountered elite Imperial forces such as Space Marines and often flee when such forces are against them. But even mighty warriors such as Space Marines must remain aware that Umvek are far from cowards, and if they are pursued they will set up vicous counterattacks and traps. If cornered Umvek will fight to the last, as in their culture, there is no such thing as surrender. Relations Whilst the Umvek in general see all other lifeforms as prey items or sport, they have many differing opinions on various races of the Galaxy and even work for some as mercenaries and assassins. '''Tyranids-' The Umvek dispise the Tryanids and actively hunt them. It is belived that it was the Tyranids that scattered them to the stars and destroyed their homeworld. (which may have been located on the Eastern Fringe) Pure strain Gene-Stealers and Lictors are often sought after as worthy prey. 'Imperium of Man- '''They Imperium has had various unplesent encounters with the Umveks various Kadjics. Umvek often attack refugee fleets or merchent vessles for various reasons. And particularly large Kadjics have been known to assault sparsely populated Imperial worlds. Space Marines are considered "Umak Kee" or "Warrior Food", this means that any Umvek that has parteken in Astartes flesh is considered above his fellows in terms of personal combat and stratagy. (proof of such a meal is often kept in the form of bones or peices of power armor) '''Chaos- '''Though some Umvek worship the Prince of Pleasure, most are no freinds of any kind to any Chaos worshiper and will bucher them withiout a second thought. However, some untradtional Kadjics have been seen in the warhoasts of the Black Legion and Emperor's Children. '''Rak-Gol- '''The Rak-Gol are the Umveks sworn enemies and the two Xenos races have oceans of bad blood between them. Also Rak-Gol are considered "Umak Kee" or "Warrior Food", this means that any Umvek that has partaken in Rak-Gol flesh is considered above his fellows in terms of personal combat and stratagy. (evidence of such a meal is often bones, such as skulls or cloathing made from tanned hide) '''Eldar-' The Umvek rarely attack Craftworlds as they are well defended, but Maiden Worlds are considered worth the risk, as they maintain advanced technology but are primitive enough for a large Kadjic to assault. Eldar flesh is considered a delicacy and as such is highly sought after, and starving Kadjics have been known to even risk combating Dark Eldar for a morsle. Dark Eldar and Eldar Aspect Warriors are considered "Umak Kee". 'Orks- '''Ork meat is a staple of the Umvek diet, as Ork Tribes are rather easy to come by and are easily ambushed, as the witless greenskins often fall for the Umveks traps. (normally in the form of "abandoned" warships) Umvek have slaughtered whole Ork Tribes in the past for sustinance, however, should the Umvek face organised resistance from an Ork Tribe or the Orks numbers are to great, the Umvek often retreat as quickly as they came. Ork Nobz and Warbosses are considered "Umak Kee". '''Necrons-' The Umvek are highly superstitous when it comes to Necorns, as anceint Umvek tales speak of the "Kabik Nah" or Bone Warriors, in these ledgends the Kabik Nah annihilate all life in the Galaxy save the Umvek who hid in the ice of their homeworld. If these ledgends are true then the Umvek have exisited for quite some time. Due to these ledgends, Necrons are one of the few things Umvek truly fear and they will avoid these undying warriors at all costs. 'Tau-' The Umvek have a mixed relationship with the Tau, some Kadjics works as mercenaries and enforcers for the Tau, often used as assassins and sometimes Sept sactioned terrorists. However, other, more tradtional Kadjics, raid the Tau for weapons and ships and have taken a liking to Tau Pulse weapons. '''The Calipsian Hordes- '''Umvek Kadjics are often under the employ of Gene-Lords, and are ususally hired to track down geneticly uniqe individuals for study. As such Umvek often attack outlying Imperial colonies and merchent fleets in search of geneticly uniqe individuals, such as twins, Pariahas, and psykers or those with rare mutations such as abinoisem. Umvek can naturally sense these traits and are also equiped with a wide array of instruments in order to identify these individuals. Umvek mercenearies working for the Hordes are ususally payed in ships and weapons, or even basic supplies. It is unknown how the Hordes came to such an alliance with the Umvek, but it is believed that the Gene-Kings hordes sheltered the Umvek refugees from the Tryanids and as such the Umvek owe them a debt. Category:Xenos Species